A Toast to Change
by CityofOaks
Summary: It may take alcohol and some behavior-altering potions to get two enemies to realise their affection for one another.


"A party? Since when do you throw parties?"

Harry was more surprised than he probably should be, but he just had this idea of Hermione that didn't involve parties, especially the kind with liquor. And Slytherins.

"It would probably shock you to learn how often I speak to students from other houses, but it does happen, Harry. In fact, some of my favorite people to study with are in Ravenclaw. It's true what they say about them being intellectual, they just aren't always a ton of fun. I don't suppose I've invited too many Ravenclaws, though", she added thoughtfully, stroking her chin and mentally going through the list of students she'd owled.

Harry hadn't really been to any parties, at least not ones that weren't being thrown by the Hogwarts staff. Those were always quite tame and liquor-free.

"Well...I mean...I guess that could be nice. Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Honestly, Harry, I thought if I gave you a lot of time to think up an excuse, then you'd eventually back out. The party is tonight, and I know for a fact you aren't doing anything, so you can't back out." She smiled manipulatively.

Harry winced. He hated to admit it, but the girl had him cornered. He really didn't have any plans, nor did he normally have any plans, but if she'd given him some notice he might have come up with some complicated illness or even given himself one magically. It all depended on the guest list, but now he couldn't back out either way. He sighed.

"How many people have you invited?"

She thought about this for a moment. He could easily imagine the overactive calculator hidden behind her bushy brown hair.

"Fifty? Something like that, yeah."

He swallowed audibly. Fifty people? In the Gryffindor common room? She was mad!

"I know what you're thinking, and it's really not that many people considering I invited several people from all four houses. All people that we know, in one way or the other."

"The occasion?"

"Inter-house unity, of course. And an excuse to have a party before I get old and don't have any desire to, I guess. Ron agreed-this isn't all my idea. The guest list was, though." She looked over at Ron, who clearly had only read the guest list in the last half hour.

He looked fearfully at Harry, but didn't say anything. Harry suspected Hermione had spelled his mouth shut.

That night, the common room was practically stuffed to the ceiling with people, all laughing and talking animatedly. Hermione was right: he did recognize everyone. It was amazing how much interaction was going on between students from different houses. Blaise Zambini, who Harry was surprised to learn was a study buddy of Hermione's, was talking excitedly to Justin Finch-Fletchley at the base of the stairs. A Hufflepuff girl Harry recognized as Susan Bones was gesturing at Ginny Weasley, apparently telling a horrifying story. She appeared to be miming the actions of a dragon, and Ginny was ooh-ing and aah-ing in all the right places.

What was truly amazing was that people were still arriving and it was nearly midnight. The drinks were flowing, and Harry suspected the bottles had been charmed. Harry himself was holding his third firewhiskey (four if he counted the tall shot he took "for nerves" before the party). He was feeling fuzzy around the edges, to say the least. Liquor under the bed was a recent development, but it was occasionally useful for situations like this.

One thing that Harry noticed, even in his inebriated state, was how many couples there were. Ron and Hermione were greeting guests as though it were their own engagement party. Neville and Luna were cozy together on a couple of chairs, which they'd turned to face each other so they could talk more intimately. An unlikely couple, Pansy Parkinson and Padma Patil, were leaning into one another against the stairs, whispering drunkenly and giggling.

This last pairing had Harry spiraling away into a thoughtful place. He marveled at the pair, amazed that no one in the room seemed bothered. It didn't bother Harry, but in the Muggle World homosexuals were generally frowned upon. Even a lot of the muggles who thought it was okay only felt that way if it was behind closed doors. Otherwise, at least in the Dursley's house, it was "obscene" and "unnatural". Not only was no one in this room bothered, no one seemed even remotely interested, as though it were so normal it was boring.

Pansy blushed slightly at something Padma said, and they shared a quick, chaste kiss. Harry smiled to himself. They looked so...blissful. Harry's chest ached.

"Have a thing for lezzies, Potter?"

Harry jumped a bit and refocused his wandering eyes on the source of the drawl. He had completely forgotten that he was in a room full of people, only to be shocked back into consciousness by none other than Draco Malfoy. _That was one hell of a diverse guest list,_ Harry thought to himself with astonishment. Malfoy was wearing a pair of tailored black trousers and a black turtleneck. Harry stared. Jealousy? No, that's not it. What was it then?

"I, uh, no. Wait...Malfoy, you do know you're in the Gryffindor common room, right?"

Malfoy scoffed. "Yeah, I'm aware of that. I'm just as surprised as you are, honestly, but Granger is alarmingly convincing. From what I've heard, the drinks are positively flowing at this little soiree. Who knew a Gryffindor might throw a decent party?"

He said it in a snippy way, but Harry noted that he did deliberately approach Harry, apparently for conversational reasons. Harry obliged with curiosity.

"I was only just told about the party at breakfast. She seemed to think I'd bail if I had more time to prepare." He jerked his thumb in Hermione's direction.

"Would she have been wrong in assuming that?"

"Not at all", Harry answered truthfully.

Not only did Malfoy smile at this, he actually laughed. _Did I do that? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I was having a conversation with Draco Malfoy and he isn't insulting my hair or throwing curses at me. In fact, he's laughing._

"The drinks help", Malfoy gestured between himself and Harry at their respective drinks. Malfoy was drinking something translucent blue with bubbles in it, rising lazily into the ice. It was a very effeminate drink, but Malfoy didn't seem to mind because it was half empty.

Harry furrowed his brows in question.

"What are you drinking?"

"Offering to get me a fresh one? You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet, Potter", Malfoy gushed sarcastically and batted his eyelashes.

Before Harry even realized it, he was blushing pink and stuttering.

"OhwellIwasn'tImeanIsupposebut..."

"It was a joke, mate, lighten up. It's a Bubble Helix, a personal favorite of mine. I know the name is awful, but it's a bloody good drink and it's strong. Try it?" He used the very tip of a long pale finger to push the little straw from the side closest to himself to the side closest to Harry and handed it over.

Harry was floored. Not unpleasantly so, but he didn't know how to handle himself. He'd always known the nature of his relationship with Malfoy. They were classic, textbook enemies: two people with strong personalities from different ends of the spectrum. Different worlds. Different beliefs. But in this moment of drunken enlightenment, Harry had to wonder if he really knew anything about the blonde Slytherin. Everything Harry could think of that he hated about Malfoy was an assumption. He was definitely a snotty git, Harry knew, but what else? Even this brief, surface conversation made it look like Malfoy wasn't as far from Harry as he thought. Or he was just drunk and imagining all this camaraderie.

Only one way to find out.

Harry reached for the proffered drink and sipped lightly through the straw. His eyes closed in ecstasy and he smiled to spite himself. It was delicious. Like someone crushed a blueberry bush between a field of wild strawberries and a fucking rainbow.

"I was going to say something cross about it being so girly, but I can't make myself go through with it", Harry laughed. _God, you're flighty_, Harry thought. _Have a little to drink and suddenly you're Malfoy's best friend?_

Malfoy smiled and reached out a hand to accept the return of his drink, which Harry jokingly wouldn't let go of. This got a low, sexy chuckle out of Malfoy. _Not sexy, goddammit, just low. No more drinking for you._

"Would you like one?"

"Absolutely."

_D'Oh!_

Malfoy smiled again and strode off to a corner of the room, where a small rickety table was piled high with bottles of many different shapes, sizes and colors. Harry watched as he expertly lifted two unlabelled bottles at once and poured them into his own half-empty glass at the same time, his every movement fluid and deliberate. Harry's eyes took the opportunity to let his mind wander a little bit. Malfoy's slender frame was easily complimented by his black clothes and excellent posture. He bent over the table, his back to Harry. Although he was thin, his shoulders looked strong and his arse looked incredibly firm in the close-fitting trousers he wore. _Merlin, what the bloody hell is wrong with me? _He looked away and shook himself violently in the hopes that he could erase the memory of checking out the blonde like one would shake an image off an Etch-a-Sketch.

Drinking hadn't done this to Harry, and he knew that well. Such was the hazard of drinking. At some point you had to realize that most all of the things one did when drinking were just things one was too skittish to do when sober. Harry didn't have much time to think on that before Malfoy was back and pushing a fizzy Bubble Helix into his hand. Without thinking about anything other than making that blissful flavor pummel his taste buds once again, he downed a quarter of it and exhaled sharply. Malfoy smirked.

"I, er, sorry. I would have made it myself, I just don't know how."

"Don't apologize, Harry, I'm glad you like it."

For a beat, neither one realized what had just transpired.

It registered on both their faces at the same time. Malfoy quickly looked away. Harry's eyed widened dramatically and his mouth dropped open. After it sunk in for a moment, his surprise morphed into a gradual, crooked, open-mouthed smile.

"You called me 'Harry' just now."

Malfoy hesitated before responding sheepishly. "Yes, I suppose I did. I don't have to if you..."

Harry cut him off. "No, I liked it." It was like he couldn't keep it in. That was weird.

"I...really?" Malfoy was adorable when he was vulnerable, Harry noticed.

"I like the way it sounds when you say it". _Shut your gaping gob, you arse!_

A smile pulled, unveiled and honest, at the corners of Malfoy's mouth. And what a sight it was. Harry stared. It was beautiful-the most peaceful thing Harry had ever seen.

"Your smile is the most peaceful thing I've ever seen."

Harry could have shit eight bricks. _What in the name of Merlin's balls did I just say?_

Malfoy's eyes widened to rival Harry's. He was clearly stunned, and his mouth opened and closed in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. I don't know what's wrong with me. Don't go, I don't want to scare you off or anything. Really."

A pause. "You're really scared that I'm going to leave?"

"Yes", Harry answered. A little too honestly.

Malfoy looked at the floor, a commoner's gesture that Harry didn't think him capable of. He lifted his eyes from the floor, but still didn't seem to want eye contact with Harry. Maybe he really had scared him off. Why was he suddenly so worried that Malfoy would leave his side? This was the first real conversation they'd ever had, after all. Could a few drinks really make someone that incapable of keeping their thoughts in their head?

"You were watching Pansy and Padma when I first got here." It was a statement, but Harry suspected it was a question. Malfoy waited.

"Yeah, I was."

"What were you thinking about?"

Surprised at Malfoy's emotional transparency, Harry still answered without hesitation.

"I was thinking about how happy they looked. The way they talk to each other and their closeness and freedom...I guess I think it's romantic."

Malfoy looked genuinely surprised. "I had you pegged wrong. I had assumed you were looking at them the same way the other men in the room were looking at them."

"How's that?" He had been too pissed to notice anyone else looking at the couple, he theorized.

"Sexually, I mean."

Harry watched Malfoy's mouth form the word "sexually" and his cheeks flushed instantly. Those perfectly bowed pink lips forming a sordid word like that did something that made his stomach do a bit of a tap dance.

"It never occurred to me that it was hot or anything, I was just moved by how happy they look together. I want that."

While it was definitely embarrassing to lay himself out there like that without really meaning to, he felt remarkably free just saying what was on his mind. It gave him such a rush, he wondered if he was really a dishonest person. He drank deeply from his glass.

He cleared his throat. "I mean, in the Muggle World they would be ridiculed and _crucified_, for lack of a better way to put it, for being together. I think it's sad that people like my aunt and uncle, who are only married because misery loves company, have more of a right to get hitched than people like Pansy and Padma, who legitimately seem to love each other." He knew he was being a sap, and in front of Malfoy no less, but the honesty was coursing through his veins. It felt so good.

"I've also found myself admiring their relationship. I think everyone wants that, Harry."

Harry turned to look at him and was shocked to see that Malfoy's eyes were wet.

"What are you getting out of opening up to me, Malfoy?"

Malfoy seemed taken aback momentarily, but answered quietly. "I'm tired of the front, Harry. I'm tired of pretending to be this...pureblood fanatic daddy's boy. Admittedly, I did enjoy having that safety. I knew who I was supposed to be every day and it's comforting to not have to think. It didn't occur to me until recently that who I am expected to be and who I want to be are two completely different people." He closed his eyes and sighed, as though a great weight had been lifted. "Now I'm just trying to put myself back together."

Harry gaped. He'd expected Malfoy to instantly throw up a shield, say something cutting, and stalk off to tell one of his Slytherin friends what a ponce Harry is. He never would have expected the truth, or at least what sounded suspiciously like the truth.

"Are you serious? I'm speaking with Draco Malfoy, right?" Way to be articulate, Harry.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, clearly miffed. With a tight jaw, he responded stiffly. "Well, _Potter_, you don't have to accept it, but yes, I am serious. I thought you might understand, but I was mistaken." He shook his head and seemed to be considering making an exit, but Harry caught his hand.

"Wait! I didn't mean to be rude, but you have to admit this is all very unlikely. I was certain, until a half hour ago, that you hated my guts. I'm actually happy that you'd be this honest with me", he dropped his gaze, "I'd rather we were Harry and Draco."

The blonde's eyes flashed and a deep red flush settled over his cheeks at the sound of his given name. He then looked down, and Harry followed his gaze. Harry still had one strong hand linked with Malfoy's slender one. They both stared at the connection, no one making a move to end it and no one speaking a word.

Finally Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Y-you may call me Draco, if you'd like." The redness of his cheeks, if possible, increased five-fold as he awaited a confirmation that he hadn't just made a huge mistake. His breathing was somewhat heavy and his heart raced.

"Draco...what's happening right now?"

"I believe you're holding my hand."

"I am, aren't I." Another statement, not a question. He still made no move to let go.

"I have a confession to make, and I would like to make it now in the hopes that you might forgive me."

He had Harry's attention now. His eyebrows rose towards his hairline. "What might that be?"

"The bad news is, I put Veritaserum in your drink." He paused to let that sink in.

Harry's normal reaction would have been to strike out at him, possibly in a physical way. At this moment, however, he was relieved. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the last ten minutes. Thank Merlin it wasn't just drunken word vomit, he mused. He'd been worried that he was just losing his marbles.

"Is there any good news?"

"Yes, in an odd way. I put it in my drink, too."

A heavy pause rested between them as they thought about the implications. All the things Draco said were true, then. When he'd opened up about his father's expectations, he'd been telling the truth. A pleasant weight fell in the pit of Harry's stomach. He could ask anything he wanted and he'd get a real, honest answer.

"Er, why Veritaserum?"

Draco sighed but still smiled the smallest of smiles. "I figured you'd start asking questions. I dosed you with Veritaserum because while I am tired of my own front, you may not be interested in the type of honesty I want. If I was going to have my first real conversation with you since we were eleven, I wanted it to be a real one. I'm sorry I deceived you."

Although completely shocked, Harry thought he could get used to this new, honest Draco. Although somewhere inside Harry might be irritated about being manipulated, he'd learned more about him in this one night than he had snarking with him in the last few years. He found himself wanting desperately to learn more. He glanced up at the blonde, who appeared to be just a bit nervous but his features were trained into a concerned smile: a look Harry had never seen him wear.

"I've never seen you smile this much."

"Done with your questions, then?" Draco laughed. Harry might never get tired of that.

"You wish. At least now I know why I keep blurting out every thought I have, right? At least you drugged me and it wasn't anything _weird_."

"Sarcasm, I'll have you know, is the lowest form of wit."

"Then you mustn't be terribly witty."

"Arse."

"You like it."

"That isn't the point."

This gave Harry some pause. Draco didn't deny it, so it was true, right?

"Okay, I do have another question. Did you come here to join in on the party, or did you specifically come here to dose me? You must have brought the potion with you, so I suspect you intended to drug me all along." Harry crossed his arms, impressed at his deduction skills.

"You do get right to the point, don't you? Yes, I brought the potion with me. My _original_ intention was to weasel the location of my best vodka out of Pansy because it conveniently disappeared after we had nightcaps last weekend", he frowned, "but when I saw how much you were drinking I lost interest in her. In fact, I didn't even address her tonight."

Clearly he'd meant to stop talking before then. He blanched at his own awkwardness. This didn't go unnoticed. Harry still wasn't totally sure why he was trying to back the blonde into a proverbial corner...

_Harry backed Draco into a corner and laid his left hand gently against the wall next to Draco's head. He ran his right hand through silken locks and looked into bright, grey eyes. He leaned in and kissed willing lips. They both smiled into the kiss and deepened the gesture, Harry resting his hands on Draco's hips..._

_Wh-what the hell?_ Harry shook himself mentally. _That was...nice?_ The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. He looked up at Draco and saw an anxious, pale-skinned boy, gorgeous, with eyes so expressive you could get lost in their warmth. Harry found it odd that eyes of such a cold grey could only make him feel warm. Even in the dark lighting of the common room, Draco looked angelic. How had he not noticed?

Harry lifted his tainted glass in toast, grinning foolishly. "Cheers."

"You cheeky bastard", Draco quipped, but raised his glass as well. They clinked glasses and downed the rest of their drinks. They finished in sync and smiled amiably at one another.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Now is a better time to ask than any, considering the circumstances."

Smartarse. "Why have you never dated anyone at Hogwarts?"

A pause.

"Because if I date anyone I'm actually interested in, everyone will know I'm interested exclusively in men."

Harry nearly fainted, but only because he'd gotten the exact answer he'd expected. Draco wasn't the type to be anywhere or do anything to please someone else, other than his father, but his father wasn't here to see him _not_ dating a horde of little pureblood witches. Harry was elated. He took one step closer to Draco, who made no move to step back.

"That wasn't a crime the last time I checked." Malfoy started to respond, but Harry cut him off. "What 'actually interests' you in a man?"

Draco cocked one blonde eyebrow questioningly.

"Tsk, tsk. Now, Harry, I do believe it is my turn for a question: why do you ask?"

"I was curious to see if I'd qualify."

Harry thought he'd regret saying it, but he'd never regretted anything less. Draco's mouth opened and closed several times, his face completely blank, then it looked as though his ears and mind finally connected. He swallowed thickly and set down his empty glass. Harry followed suit.

"If I wasn't _so_ sure I was asleep and having a very vivid dream wherein I'm drinking heavily at a party in the Gryffindor common room, I'd swear Harry Fucking Potter just hit on me."

He reached out one pale hand and, tentatively, let two fingers touch Harry's firm chest. He jerked them back instantly, confirming that Harry was actually there.

"So do I qualify?"

"You more than qualify, you idiot, you set the standard." Draco grabbed the front of Harry's tee shirt with both hands and rather strong arms pulled Harry forward into a disarming but utterly magical kiss. All the noise of the room around them melted away.

Quickly getting over his initial shock, Harry eagerly dominated the kiss, their lips firmly pressed together. Oceans roared. Lightning struck. Fireworks went off. Entire mountains moved. The kiss was like a maddeningly addictive drug, taking over their bodies. This very unlikely and seemingly hazardous scenario bred a story which, in its retelling, would never be done justice to. No one would ever understand how probable this occurrence _wasn't_. Once oxygen became scarce the boys reluctantly pulled away, panting like mad.

"Draco, I..."

"That was the most amazing...I mean, I've never..."

"That's surprising considering what a naturally astounding kisser you are."

Draco's face and neck were now flushed and his chest rose and fell rapidly with the effort of regaining the breath stolen from him by Harry.

Harry was having thoughts and revelations like rapid-fire. _He's amazing...this is so completely ridiculous, but just like that I never want to let him go. Can I make this work? He may not be thinking what I am, though. We've been enemies since we were eleven, right? Oh, Merlin, I hope he felt even half of what I just felt._

Harry reached out, offering Draco his hand. Not a demand, not at all forceful-just a polite request. He looked surprised for a moment, then Draco took the proffered hand with his slender one. Harry tightened his grip gently and led Draco towards the foot of the stairs.

The room was still packed with students, and Harry's gesture didn't go unnoticed. As a matter of fact, since Harry and Draco's shared kiss, they had taken on a small audience. Nearly half the room had stopped to watch these events unfold. Ron's jaw was somewhere near the ground and it didn't look like he was going to pick it up anytime soon. Pansy and Padma had taken notice of the pair, too, for they were looking on with large eyes and great interest. The room was substantially quieter because of the number of partygoers who had completely stopped speaking mid-sentence to watch the two beautiful men share a single, incredibly significant, kiss. Only Hermione looked unfazed. She was smiling knowingly at Ron's side.

They continued to ogle the odd couple as one brave Gryffindor guided one brilliant Slytherin into a figurative cease-fire.

For the boys, the room was empty. They didn't take notice of a soul as Harry led Draco up the staircase to the dormitories. They entered the boy's dorm and Harry closed the door after letting Draco in.

Draco looked around with interest at the red hangings and gold trim. Harry watched him as he took in the room.

"I don't mean to be presumptuous or forward", Harry started very tentatively, "I just figured we had a lot to talk ab...mmph!"

Draco attached himself forcefully to Harry's mouth and pushed him towards Harry's bed, holding his shoulders for support. They broke apart momentarily when Harry's calves met the edge of the bed.

"How did you know this was my bed?" Harry asked amusedly.

Draco shot him a sexy smirk and pointed to all the Quidditch posters and pictures of Harry's parents.

"That's pretty observant considering you've never been in here before in your life...as far as I know", he added with a suspicious narrowing of his eyes.

"No, I haven't. I like to think I use a neuron or two when necessary, hence my powers of deduction." He smiled. _Merlin, that smile could stop continental drift._

He leaned down to make up for the slight height difference and kissed Harry lovingly, comfortably, on the lips. Then he roughly pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Also, I don't know what you've heard, but I'm not as promiscuous as the rumors make me sound. In fact, I've never actually thought enough of someone to take them to bed."

Harry stared. _Holy shit, I swear to God this is the best and most confusing fucking day of my entire life._

"You have no idea how incredibly hot that is."

Draco rutted against Harry's body in response. Harry saw stars.

"I've never...uh...I haven't either."

He'd never said it aloud before, but Harry had thought about it a number of times. This was the first time he'd ever been legitimately aroused by someone who was interested in getting physical with him. Girls had tried, but honesty is a virtue. It had been fairly obvious that the body was not willing. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's collarbone, earning a shudder from the brunette.

"You're right. That _is_ hot", Draco mocked lovingly. His eyes roved quickly back and forth, up and down, examining the untouched body. Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World as a whole, had never been touched by the hand of another. Draco nearly came on the spot.

Harry reacted magnificently. He rolled over, trapping the chuckling blonde under his weight. He kissed him possessively, carding his fingers through silver-blonde hair with one hand and holding the nape of his neck with the other. Draco moaned into Harry's open mouth, allowing his tongue the entrance it so desperately needed. The contact had both boys moaning even louder.

Harry leaned back to look at his partner, who was gorgeous in his near-helplessness. Draco felt the loss, but seemed to cheer up when he felt Harry's rough hands brushing his stomach in his efforts to pull his shirt off. Draco complied, wiggling a little bit to allow the removal.

Harry tossed the offending shirt into a corner and had to consciously still his heartbeat. This man was absolutely immaculate. An Adonis among men. His skin was milky white, not a flaw to be seen, and he was surprisingly fit. He looked even more like an angel this way.

He must have been staring for longer than he thought, because Draco laughed lightly and ran both hands through unruly dark hair. With a seductive look into Harry's eyes, Draco pulled at the hem of Harry's shirt, signifying that he was not as interested in the shirt as he was in what was underneath.

Harry readily crossed his arms, grabbing the edges of his shirt and pulling it smoothly over his head. He then removed his glasses and tossed them carelessly into a corner of the room.

Draco, mesmerized, ran two pale hands over Harry's tanned and taut chest. Two bright green eyes were more apparent now that Harry's glasses were a distant memory, and two rows of thick black eyelashes qualified him as "breathtaking". A trail of very dark hairs ran the length from his navel to the button of his pants, disappearing underneath. Draco's cock jumped with interest.

"You are a _gorgeous_ individual, Harry. I've always known, mind, but I never thought I'd get far enough to see you like this. Please believe me, I wish I hadn't taken the easy road and tried to ignore it because we could've been doing this a long time ago."

Harry's stomach warmed at the thought. So the fighting had just been both of them seeking attention from the other. It's funny, in retrospect, that they only knew to fight for attention. They couldn't have just asked for it. That would have been too easy, and they probably wouldn't have been mature enough to accept the offer to begin with. Harry seemed to like doing things the hard way, anyhow. He smiled to himself. Clearly he wouldn't be expressing desire for Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and previously arrogant wealthy git, if he liked things to be easy.

Draco, taking initiative, tentatively looped his fingers around the front button of Harry's trousers. Harry grew painfully harder and nodded his ascent. Draco slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper south, unwrapping Harry like the Christmas present that he saved for last.

After a little creative wiggling they were both wearing only pants. Their erections created glorious friction between them, and they gasped at the blinding pleasure.

"I don't really know what I'm doing, Draco. I'm a little scared..."

"Harry, dear, I don't know what we're _supposed _to do, but what I _intend _to do is make love to you. It's our first time and I don't want to pretend I know more about sex than I actually do, but I have a pretty damn good idea of what I want to happen." He looked very certain of himself, but Harry knew he was just as nervous as he was.

Harry felt like his heart and his leaking cock might simultaneously explode. He leaned down and ran a trail of kisses across Draco's pale chest and up to his smiling lips.

"Can I request something?"

"Anything."

"I don't really know how to ask...I always sort of saw myself as somewhat of a...uh...'bottom'." A faint blush creeped across his chest and he held his breath.

Draco blinked several times, as thought to blink away his surprise. He chuckled deeply and laid his hands on Harry's hips.

"I think you and I will get along just fine."

Tightening his grip, Draco pushed Harry's weight down, making the friction unbearably arousing. He rutted hard against Harry over and over, Harry seemingly coming undone right in front of him. He hooked his index fingers in the band of Harry's pants and tugged lightly, indicating they were in the way of his musings. Harry awkwardly lifted himself from his seat on Draco's stomach and stood next to the bed. Draco watched as Harry pulled them very, very slowly down his hips, past his thighs, and ultimately to the floor. Draco nearly wept. The boy was bloody _perfect_.

Draco stood up to meet him, and started to pull his own pants down, but Harry lightly smacked his hand away and took over where Draco left off. He pushed them all the way to the ground and went with them, kneeling in front of the blonde. When he looked up, there was an unmistakable, animalistic hunger in those viridian eyes. Draco's cock was fully erect and leaking with precome. Without pause, Harry leaned forward and licked languidly from base to tip, taking any of Draco's precome into his mouth. Draco shuddered and nearly lost it. He laid a hand on Harry's head, hoping against hope he'd do it again.

Harry understood and continued his pattern, licking long lines up and down Draco's shaft. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure. _If I ever had any doubt in my mind that I am gay, now I have absolutely no doubt at all. Everything feels SO incredible._

He chanced a look at Draco, lifting his eyes to meet intense grey. Draco's eyes were shadowed with lust and his eyebrows were bowed. If he could have spoken, he would have been begging.

Harry licked over the tip once more, earning a primitive noise from deep in Draco's chest, and finally closed his lips around it. Draco must have found his voice, for he practically screamed at this. Smiling a bit around Draco's cock, Harry pushed it further into his throat. He gagged a little but managed to comfortably fit it all in his mouth, and he began sucking in earnest.

Draco's body was wracked with intense shivers. He held desperately onto Harry's mop of hair, incapable of forming entire thoughts or even fractions of thoughts. He was getting so close so fast, he was scared he'd lose control.

Harry leaned back and let Draco's cock jump out of his mouth with a pop. Draco looked down, confused and worried.

"Don't panic, I just need some air. Er...am-am I doing it the way you want?"

Draco's jaw dropped a bit. Near hysteria, he panted for a moment before responding.

"*pant pant* Harry Potter, Savior and generally impeccable human being, is sucking my cock and asking if he's doing it right. I cannot _believe_ how completely excellent my life is."

He kneeled down to level with Harry and kissed him passionately. No tongues, no dominance, just affection. He broke away after a moment and took Harry's hand, guiding him onto the bed. Harry lay on his back and Draco angled himself on top of him. Their cocks both still incredibly hard and swollen, Draco rolled his hips over Harry's erection repeatedly. He gasped and writhed under the blonde, trying as hard as he could to maintain as much skin contact as possible.

Draco lifted a single index finger to his lips. It disappeared between his lips and came out coated in saliva. Harry tensed up a little bit and looked at Draco.

"Don't tense, love, I promise I won't do anything you wouldn't absolutely enjoy. I won't hurt you if you can relax."

This was the single most convincing thing Harry had ever heard, and it was coming from the mouth of a Slytherin. _The_ Slytherin. To be fair, the Veritaserum would still be working, but Harry didn't have it in him to doubt a single word Draco said anyway. He allowed Draco to lower the slick finger to his hole and push it against him. Harry tried to relax while Draco wiggled the long finger into him, sheathing it completely.

_Oh God!_ Harry growled and arched his back, pushing the finger further in. It felt incredible, even with just one digit, and Harry wanted _so much_ more. Draco had never seen anything this incredibly arousing. He hoped the Gods would have mercy on him and make absolute sure that this happened again sometime very soon. He inserted a second finger, eliciting an uncensored scream from Harry.

Draco pumped and scissored, making sure he properly stretched the submissive boy under him. When he finally felt as though he'd done enough, he slowed his ministrations and sought eye contact.

"You okay?"

"I've honestly never been more pleased with myself."

"Please tell me if I'm hurting you, alright?"

Harry smirked in a surprisingly Slytherin-like way in lieu of responding and spread his legs to give Draco access.

_Thank you, Merlin. I'll adopt a thousand orphaned kittens tomorrow if you can just see to it that nothing goes wrong or interrupts us. ..._

He whispered a wandless lubricating spell and leaned forward, pressing his now painful erection to Harry's puckered entrance. Harry wrapped his arms reassuringly around Draco's neck as he pushed the tip in.

"Oh, God, Harry..."

Harry groaned like an animal, encouraging Draco to continue. He pushed in, filling Harry inch by inch, until completely sheathed. They'd both broken a sweat with the effort of relaxing and holding their breath at the same time. They panted for a moment, then seeing the sheer need in Harry's eyes, Draco began thrusting slowly into him. He winced a little, but seemed to get used to it quickly. That, or he just wasn't willing to tell Draco it hurt.

The heat was incredible. Draco mainly had to concentrate on keeping a certain level of stamina. If he let himself get too carried away, he'd be done within seconds. This was unimaginably wonderful. Harry looked as though this was ten times better than winning the Quidditch World Cup, writhing around madly and moaning without any concern for the amount of noise he was making.

_I'm so completely in love. Goddamn it, I'm such a girl, but I can't imagine wanting anything this badly_, Draco thought as he watched the brunette lose all composure.

He changed his direction slightly and suddenly Harry was grasping so tightly at Draco's shoulders he was sure it was leaving marks. He hit the same spot again and Harry screamed, still gripping his shoulders as hard as he could. His neglected cock was weeping and Draco wrapped a delicate hand around it, pulling in rhythm with his own thrusts. Harry's eyes shot open and he came yelling Draco's name and covering his chest in his seed.

Draco came instantly upon seeing a naked, coming Harry Potter under him, practically losing his mind with pleasure and yelling Draco's given name.

Re-clad and freshly showered, the two boy's hands are linked and they exit the dorm. They are in ecstasy, having spent the last hour having what might be the most mind-blowing sex in Hogwarts history. Their minds are in the clouds as they descend the stairs into the common room, but their steps falter mid-flight. If anything, even more people have joined the party since their exit. They exchange a look which clearly asks: '_Did you forget about this party, too?_'

As their reappearance becomes obvious to the partygoers, some cheeky bastard starts clapping. The horrifying part is that people began joining in, clapping madly and graduating to whistles, hoots and cheers.

"Fucking nosy motherfuckers."

"Can you blame them? This is pretty...unexpected", Harry said with a smirk.

"I'll give you that, but applause? Really?"

"It just now occurring to me that your reputation will suffer epically for this display."

"I'm so elated, I could have every student at Hogwarts spit in my face once a day for the rest of my school career and I still couldn't bring myself to regret this."

"Said under the influence of truth serum, no less."

"If anything, we're both going to gain _more_ of a fan base. Or have you forgotten that these people are applauding us?"

"Do you...er...what are we?"

"I am Draco Malfoy and you are my boyfriend, Harry Potter. Fair enough?"

Harry could practically feel his heart soaring around his chest, bumping into his ribcage and bouncing around wildly. _Boyfriend_, he thought to himself excitedly.

"To say the least."

Harry looked and spotted Hermione in the crowd, near the back next to Ron who probably still hadn't picked up his jaw because he looked the same now as he did when he saw them kiss. She smiled in a satisfied way and raised her glass to the couple.

"Cheers", she mouthed with a wink.


End file.
